


Bad Kitty

by WindChimeGhost



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Caring, Disciplinary Spanking, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Spanking, One Shot, Parental Spanking, Paris - Freeform, Short One Shot, Spanking, Superheroes, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: After Cat Noir almost fumbles another mission, Ladybug decides he needs a little reminder to keep his mind focused on their battles.Contains parental discipline/corporal punishment/spanking. Don’t like, Don’t read.





	Bad Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Critique not desired ~
> 
>  
> 
> **~ This fanfic contains parental discipline/corporal punishment (spanking). If you don't like, don't read/comment. ~**
> 
> **I understand that some people get offended or disturbed over the subject of spanking. If you're one of these, then please do not read this fanfic. You have been properly warned ahead of time. If you proceed to read my fanfic anyway and then post your opinions/logic in a comment, it will be ignored and deleted. This fanfic is fictitious and was written purely for fun. I did not post it on here to start debates or to be lectured. We all have our own opinions. So please show some respect when commenting.**
> 
>  
> 
> I’m FINALLY uploading this fic. *phew* It’s taken me how long? I wrote most of this last year, and it’s been left without an ending all this time. All it needed was an ending! And I haven’t had time to put even that on. Man, I am SO behind on fanfics these days. My apologies to my readers. Since the busiest part of my summer is now over, I’m currently sorting through the massive backlog of fanfics I need to get done and upload. Hopefully, I can knock down a few before I begin heavily working on my second book.
> 
> Okay, anyway.
> 
> I have to say this is an unusual fic for me. Normally, I don’t like writing little short fics that focus on just a stand-alone spank scene. (Unless, of course, I write it as a deleted scene or an extended/alternate ending that fits into the canon story-line.) I always like to wrap some sort of story and plot around them. But this time I made a small exception. This got stuck in my head, and I had to write it out. Like I said, I wrote out the majority of this fic last year. And last year was insanely busy since I was focused on publishing my book. I didn’t have much time to write out a long story to go along with it. Since then, I’ve actually thought about redoing it and putting more content into it, but then I decided to just leave it as it is. I’ve taken too long on it. It needs to be uploaded and over with. It'll just have to stay a short one-shot.
> 
> On a side note: There have been other fans who have drawn spanking fan art for Cat Noir, and that inspired me even more while writing on this fic. Seems a lot of us feel like he could do with a good one. This fic is dedicated to all of you out there who have drawn fan art to match.
> 
>  
> 
> Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Plagg © Thomas Astruc
> 
> Fanfic and plot ©2018 by me (please do not take, use, or edit without permission)

“Bye bye, little butterfly,” Ladybug said as she watched the glowing white insect fly higher and higher to disappear to…wherever the akumas go after she purified them. She often wondered where that was.

She threw her lucky charm in the air, letting it repair the damages done to the buildings and their inhabitants. Then she turned to Cat Noir.

Her partner stood a few feet away, grinning like…well…the Cheshire Cat.

“That certainly was an interesting bad guy,” he said. “The Holeinator?”

“Yeah, it was,” Ladybug said evenly. “And…we need to talk.”

Cat Noir blinked. “Uh, yeah, sure. What about?”

“Follow me.” Was all she said before flinging her yo-yo out to wrap around the lamp pole beside her and pull herself up.

Cat Noir extended his bo staff and followed her.

She led them a short distance, eventually coming to land on a rooftop near her house.

“So, what’s up?” Cat Noir said coolly after landing beside her. “Don’t you need to go? You’re probably close to changing. And, coming to think of it, so am I.”

“I still have a few minutes left, and what we need to discuss won’t take long.”

Cat Noir shrugged, puzzled by his partner’s odd behavior. “Okay, soooo, what do you want to talk about?”

“Your manners,” Ladybug answered.

“What? My—?”

She wheeled on him. “Your manners and your advances toward me. We almost lost the battle today because I spent half my time pushing you out of my face! Can’t you take anything seriously?”

Cat Noir smiled sheepishly and took a step back. He knew his actions annoyed her sometimes, especially his bad puns, but he’d never seen her _this_ upset before. “Well…I…uh…”

“I’ve had it with you! One of these days you’re gonna get yourself killed. Or maybe get both of us killed, I don’t know. There’s a time and place for everything, Cat Noir.”

“I’m sorry!” Cat Noir said, splaying his hands. “I promise to do better next time. It’s just…you’re so beautiful…I mean, distracting…I mean…”

Ladybug looked at him with exasperation, a hand on her hip. “Will you?”

“Will I what?” His eyes grew large when he understood her question. “Yes! I mean, yes, I will. Promise!”

“See?” Ladybug pointed at him. “You weren’t even focusing now.”

“I…er…”

“Come here.” Ladybug reached out and took Cat Noir by the wrist and pulled him along with her. He didn’t know what she had in mind, but he complied.

They walked to the other end of the roof. Here Ladybug sat down, yanking her partner down to her level. She had to make this quick. Any moment both of them would change back, and their secret identities would be revealed to each other.

Cat Noir, mouth hanging open, looked at her curiously. Then his expression turned into an amused lopsided smile.

“Milady, I didn’t know…”

“Didn’t know what?”

“That you have feelings for me.” His smile turned into a toothy grin.

“In your dreams,” Ladybug answered dryly, her nose wrinkling in disgust. With a quick jerk, she pulled Cat Noir tummy down across her knees.

“Hey! Wha—?!” His legs flew up and he grabbed at anything within reach to help keep his balance.

It was in this instant that Cat Noir’s world was turned upside down. His green eyes widened, pupils constricting to near slits. His cheeks flushed pink at the realization of what was about to happen. She wouldn’t, couldn’t. Oh, this wasn’t right!

“W-w-w-w-what are you doing, milady??” He twisted around to look over his shoulder, confusion clearly displayed on his reddening face.

“Giving you a little something to remind you to take our missions seriously,” Ladybug replied curtly.

“I said I was sorry!” Cat Noir kicked and struggled to get off Ladybug’s knees, but she held him in place, putting one leg over his to keep them still. Fear gripped him, his stomach tied in a knot. He hadn’t meant to upset his partner, especially not this badly!

“I know, and I accept it, but I think you still need something to help remind you.”

“B-b-b-but s-s-spanking?!” His voice came out shriller than he anticipated. “You aren’t my mother!”

“No, but I _am_ someone who cares.”

Cat Noir stopped wiggling and fell silent and still.

_Someone who cares._

The words hit him hard, like slamming into a brick wall. She cared about him even after he endlessly annoyed her? It was more sentiment than his father had ever expressed towards him, unless you count keeping him locked up like a prisoner in a stuffy mansion. Tears cropped his eyes, and he lowered his head.

Ladybug calmly and quickly grabbed Cat Noir’s tail. Not wasting time, she brought it down with a crisp pop right in the middle of his backside, followed by another.

Cat Noir gasped, his mouth dropping open. Despite being covered in leather, he still felt the sting through his skintight pants. It was rather embarrassing…to be spanked by one’s own tail.

“What are you doing? LB, that’s not to be used for…”

“I beg your pardon?” Ladybug said as she brought his tail down harder.

“Never mind!” he said, uttering a hiss and a whimper. Forget it, he thought. She could do whatever she wanted with his tail. Just so long as they were done with this as soon as possible! Three more brisk swats came down. “Milady! Please, I beg you…Ahhhh!!”

Ladybug continued to bring the belt down as quickly as she could, not missing an inch of his butt. Cat Noir sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes closed when the swats landed on the underside of his rear. At this point, he was starting to regret having a belt for a tail.

“OW!” he cried out. “Ouch!”

Ladybug made quick work, covering every inch of his posterior with another sweep of the belt.

“I’m sorry!” Cat Noir choked out between sobs. “I-I’ll pay more attention to our missions!”

Ladybug nodded her approval as she continued spanking him. She brought his tail down quickly ten more times and stopped.

The spanking was quick, but to Cat Noir it seemed to last forever. But, before he realized it, Ladybug had a hand wrapped around his biceps, gently pulling him up on his feet.

She smiled lovingly when her eyes rested on the red, tearstained face of the boy in front of her. His black cat ears were flattened against his head, and he sniffed back more tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. He looked back at her with large, shiny green eyes. His tail, seeming to have a life of its own, quickly worked its way to rest in between his legs.

“I’m sorry, milady,” he said again softly. “I-I-I-I didn’t mean to…to upset you so.”

She reached out and scratched his head, ruffling his hair. Then she leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek. Despite what just transpired between them, he still puckered his lips, hoping she would get the hint. She simply turned his face to the side and kissed his cheek instead.

“You didn’t upset me,” she said. “I’m just scared you’re going to get hurt.”

Cat Noir looked at her, confused at first, then he smiled.

Ladybug gave him one more caring smile in return. An all too familiar beeping suddenly alerted her she was about to change back to Marinette. She quickly turned around and swung away.

Cat Noir watched as she disappeared over the rooftops of the nearby houses. Sniffing again, he raised a hand to wipe at his face. He turned and gingerly made his way down to ground level, hissing through his teeth when the seat of his trousers tightened around his blistered posterior. Good thing he decided not to jump down, he thought.

A few seconds after his feet touched the sidewalk, his costume began to melt away until it disappeared entirely, and Plagg appeared next to him.

“Owowowwwww…” Plagg said. “I never knew she had it in her!”

“You and me both,” Adrian mumbled. He reached behind him, wincing when his hand touched his sore butt. Gently, he began to rub.

“Do you have some Camembert on you, by chance?”

“Does it look like I do?” Adrian glared, sniffing away a few stray tears. He sighed and slowly made his way toward home. Despite his soreness, a small smile appeared on his lips. Ladybug really did care for him. It wasn’t the reaction he had hoped to get out of her, but she cared for him.

She really did.

 

**-The End**


End file.
